Akane y los fantasmas
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Akane Yamana tiene una vida algo mala, pero por solo poner a sonar un disco hace que su vida cambie por completo...mas sumarry lo se


**Ok ok ok...ya se que me querran tirar piedras o peñones(piedras mas grandes) por no subir el fic del instituto( D:)**

**pero quise hacer un ShindouxAkane y algo de RanmaruxAkane a version de una serie brasileña llamada Julie y los fantasmas ahora tendre que decir el reparto*suspira* claro no me se los apellidos de tooodos los personajes de inazuma eleven go, quisas me ayuden pliss:**

**Juliana(Julie) - Akane Yamana**

**Nicolas(con todo el peso del mundo pues odio a este personaje) - Shindou Takuto**

**Thalita - Okatsu**

**Beatriz(Bia) - Aoi Sorano**

**Baltiño - Tenma Matsukaze**

**Daniel - Kirino Ranmaru**

**Martin - Nishiki**

**Felix - Kariya Masaki**

**Shisuko - Midori Seto**

**Pedrito(el hermano de Julie) sera interpretado por un oc, a lo igual que el padre , la madre y los profesores**

* * *

Hola, me llamo Akane Yamana, mi padre , mi hermano y yo nos mudamos en una casa nueva y por decir eso me refiero a una casa vieja. Estoy en el colegio con mi amiga Aoi que me ha apoyado desde pequeñas, estoy enamorada de un chico que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre, pero yo me se el de el: Takuto Shindou. Y esa chica...Okatsu. Ella piensa que el mundo gira alrededor de ella y no la soporto...*alguien la interrumpe mentalmente*

Profesora*quitandole uno de los audifonos*no se escucha musica en clase*se oye a todos los demas estudiantes riendo*

* * *

Al salir del colegio...(Akane P.O.V):

Al llegar a mi casa decidi entrar a una despensa que esta por detras. Pense escuchar discos de bandas antiguas ya que me gustan mucho pero de repente vi uno que decia "Apollo 81" saque el disco de la funda y lo puse a sonar pero vi como votaba humo y me aparte un poco y vi a 3 chicos salir del disco

Akane:AAAHHH

Los chicos:AAAHHHH

Akane:O.O e-esto...no es real, solo es un sueño*rompe el disco y se va corriendo*

Kirino:vieron lo que hiso?

Kariya:si, rompio nuestro unico disco

Nishiki:y mucho que nos costo hacerlo

Kirino:esa niña nos la pagara

Al dia siguiente...

Aoi:oye Akane mira*señalando un letrero que decia "festival de musica"*

Akane:si y?

Aoi:canta en el festival la cancion que me enseñaste

Akane:para que?

Aoi:Shindou es el presentador y el juez talvez si cantas el te hablara

Akane:no lo creo..oye Aoi¿has escuchado cosas?

Aoi:¿que clase de cosas?

Akane:cosas que...no se ven

Kirino:*apareciendose*hola

Akane:AAHHH!

Aoi:que pasa que viste?

Akane:no ves? el chico de ahi al lado

Aoi:¿que chico?

Kirino:pareces como una loca

Akane:yo no estoy loca

Aoi:pues parece

Akane:Aoi vamonos! me inscribire en el festival

Al llegar ven a Okatsu pasar:

Okatsu:hay no me digas que te vas a inscribir, porque vas a perder

Akane:ja ja eso lo veremos

Aoi:uuh mejor vamonos si no se nos pegara lo tonto

Akane:si

mientras, en la casa...

Kirino:esa niña me las pagara

Kariya:no intentaras asustarla verdad?

Kirino:solo mira*le enseña del cuaderno de Akane un corazon que decia ShindouxAkane*es una tonta, y las canciones que escribe no son tan buenas*empieza a leer una de sus canciones*

Nishiki:aya tu, yo me ire a ver que hace el hermano de la chica

Kariya:yo te acompaño

Kirino:esperen, no es tan tonta...

* * *

En la noche...

Shindou:bien demosle un aplauso a Okatsu!*se escuchan aplausos, silvidos y todo para alagarla(N/A:e.e...creo que vomitare, Lepus sigue escribiendo)

Okatsu empieza a cantar la cancion"todo mundo quer ser eu(todo el mundo quiere ser yo)"(N/A:si la quieren escuchar busquen en youtube milena martines todo mundo quer ser eu)

**Te pareces mucho a mi**

**a ti te gusta verme pasar.**

**A ti te gusta soñar que estas en mi lugar**

**¿por que?**

Durante la cancion...

Aoi:ahora quien se cree¿Brithney Spears?

Volviendo con la loca cantando...

**Yo hago todo lo que quieres hacer**

**y se...**

**...que todo el dia mi espejo va a decir**

**decir que**

**Todo el mundo quiere ser yo**

**todo el mundo quiere**

**ooh ooh ooh.**

**Todo el mundo quiere tener un poquito de mi**

**ooh ooh ooh.**

**Todo el mundo quiere ser yo**

**todo el mundo quiere**

**ooh ooh ooh**

**Que pena que el mundo no esta hecho asi.**

**Cuando no puedes mirar**

**me intentas imitar**

**¡yo se!**

**No se puede evitar**

**no me puedes olvidar¿por que?**

**Yo digo todo lo que quieres decir**

**y se...**

**...que todo el dia mi espejo va a decir**

**decir que**

**Todo el mundo quiere ser yo**

**todo el mundo quiere**

**ooh ooh ooh.**

**Todo el mundo quiere tener un poquito de mi**

**ooh ooh ooh.**

**Todo el mundo quiere ser yo**

**todo el mundo quiere**

**ooh ooh ooh**

**que pena que el mundo no esta hecho asi.**

**Yo me amo tanto que tengo celos de mi**

**Yo me amo tanto que tengo celos de mi**

**Todo el mundo quiere ser yo**

**todo el mundo quiere**

**ooh ooh ooh.**

**Todo el mundo quiere tener un poquito de mi**

**ooh ooh ooh.**

**Todo el mundo quiere ser yo**

**todo el mundo quiere**

**ooh ooh ooh**

**que pena que el mundo no esta hecho asi.**

Todo el publico empieza a clamarle que cantara otra pero ella se va

Akane:hai no! ya me toca

Aoi:trannquila saldras y cantaras

Akane:yo no se cantar!

Aoi:si sabes

Akane:¿se? ¿como sabes que se?

Shindou:bien y ahora...¡Akane Yamana!

Akane empieza a salir nerviosa y agarra el microfono, ella oia que las personas decian:"ella no va a poder" o "que estupida" entontes al ella soltar el microfono con intenciones de irse alguien la toma de la mano(no piensen que es Shindou e.e) y ve que es Kirino. Cuando empieza a sonar la musica el empieza a cantar(si la quieren escuchar deberan escribir en youtube mariana lessa y bruno sigrist meu loco mundo):

**Todo en mi parece simple**

**mas no es bien asi**

**Akane:bienvenidos a mi loco mundo.**

**Nada es imposible**

**no paro de soñar y se que va...**

**...valer la pena.**

**¡Hey! yo tengo historias en mi corazon**

**la luna cabe a qui en mi.**

**Se que cada paso es una desicion**

**¡a fuera! la vida es asi.**

**Kirino y Akane:parece aburrido o todo bueno**

**y me dijeron que apenas es un show**

**rien por ultimo y que no entienden**

**¡eso es una perdida de tiempo!**

**Todo el dia comienza otra ves**

**¡los relojes no paran de correr!**

**apasionada sin saber por que**

**solo tengo miedo de no tener corage**

**Kirino:Todo en mi parece simple**

**mas no es bien asi**

**Akane:bienvenidos a mi loco mundo.**

despues de eso se escuchan mas aplausos y gritos(mas de los que me dieron a Okatsu)y al Akane ver en las sillas de juez no vio a Shindou

* * *

En la cueva en donde esta Shindou(xD)...:

Shindou:*besando a Okatsu(N/A2:hora yo vomitare, Chibi sigue tu!)*oye, tengo que ir

Okatsu:oh vamos sigamos

* * *

Voviendo con Akane...

Aoi:estuviste genial! todo el colegio te vio!

Akane:pero Shin-sama no. Toque para el, y el no me vio...

* * *

**Ok...ya me mataran a mi, a Lepus y a Chibi**

**Chibi/Lepus:piedad! piedad!**

**Yo:si no nos maten si no no sabran que pasara!, les prometoq ue puedo saltar partes para que vean ShindouxAkanexKirino**

**ah si puse a Shindou como nicolas por que al final de la serie julie y nicolas e besan  
**

**bye...T-T**


End file.
